


Lost hope

by enygmaspenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, oswald gets shot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/pseuds/enygmaspenguin
Summary: The battle is about to change everything.I'm delivering what Tze might not





	Lost hope

„Hold the line,“ Jim shouts.   
The screams of Gotham’s citizens are piercing the streets. The army has surrounded us. Damn this, we are going to die here. Here. If it wasn’t for Oswald, Ed wouldn’t care about Gotham. He wanted to leave. Instead of being safe, he is here, protecting this hell hole.  
Almost everyone is there… Bullock, Lee, Oswald, Zsasz. Selina and Bruce are also somewhere close. Lucius might be with them, also Alfred.   
Barbara is not there though, she’s with her newborn baby. He doesn’t blame her. Ed would have chosen his loved ones, if he had the choice. He doesn’t have anyone to procect at the moment. If he dies here, would anyone mourn? Would anyone care if he died right now? Definitely not his abusive parents. They would have let him rot on the ground.   
Ed’s trying to think of someone, anyone who would have cared.

He only hears the shots being fired and Jim’s comands. Ed’s not scared, the adrenaline in his veins is keeping him sane. This won’t last long. A lot of people are droping to the ground, on both sides.   
For Gotham… Jim said, how absurd is that. Ed aims his gun at one of those soldiers.   
„Assheads,“ Ed sighs.   
The soldier drops dead.   
He can see Eduardo down there, under the baricade. Ed points his gun in his direction. He wants him dead so bad. Ed is trying to focus on the little space between Bane’s eyes. He has to do it, he has to end him. He’s so engaged in killing Bane, he forgets about anything else,he forgets about the shots flying only a few centimetres from his head. Especially the shots of that one man, who’s about to change everything, but Ed doesn’t know that yet.   
Suddenly Ed hears a scream from his left side… someone pushed him down to the ground. Ed hits his arm and loses his vision as he falls down. It hurts really bad.   
He looks up and sees Oswald.   
„What the-what’s going on?“ he asks himself. He wants to slap the Penguin for pushing him down.   
And then it happened, something he’s going to remember for the rest of his miserable life.   
Oswald stands where Ed fought before, he fires one more time and then, with a loud scream of pain he falls down on both knees, besides Ed.   
Ed is paralyzed. If feels like someone knocked out all the air out of his lungs.   
Everything stops, the shouts, Nygma can’t hear anything but his own heartbeat. He doesn’t hear Jim anymore nor the deadly shots and screams of the soldiers bellow the baricade.   
This can’t be happening. He’s too scared to look at the man. Suddenly, he realised… Oswald saved his life.   
„Oswald,“ he breaths out, „Oswald!“ he repeats again, louder.   
Penguin turns his head to face him. Ed can’t breathe. Oswald’s blood is all over his clothes, his face. He’s been shot. Oswald has been shot. Fucking idiot.  
He’s about to lose him, again. He rushes to him. In terror Ed reaches for Oswald’s hand.   
„This is not real,“ he tells himself.   
Oswald is breathing heavily. Ed puts Oswald’s head onto his lap.  
„Why would you do that,“ he almost screams.   
„I had to,“ says Os.   
He’s having hard time talking. He’s having hard time breathing, even thinking.   
„Well, this is how you end, you fool,“ laughs Oswald at himself.   
Ed pets Oswald’s head. He can’t lose him.   
„Please, don’t leave me, don’t leave me here, alone.“   
Oswald’s blood is all over his hands. He’s bout to have a panic attack.   
,,Please, I can’t do this without you.“  
„Ed-“  
„You promised me, we will leave this dumb city, together.“ Ed is crying now. „You promised me…   
I beg you Oswald, don’t leave me, please.“  
Ed feels miserable. Oswald was there for him, when no one else was. He brought him back to life, offered him a new beginning. He has grown a weird affection for Oswald. He feels about him the same way he felt before he met Isabella. He feels this amazing rush through his body, almost like an electricity every time he looks into Oswald’s beautiful emerald blue eyes. He’s starstruck they’re alone, planning to take down anyone that has hurted them.   
He likes Oswald, he knows that. He valued their friendship and partnership more than anything else in the whole wide world.   
He never thought that this “weird affection“ as he would call it could mean love. Now as the clock is ticking, he realises how empty he would have been without Oswald. He wants to spend every remaining second with the other man.   
„Oswald, please, it won’t be the same without you.“  
Oswald reaches out to touch Ed’s face. Ed covers Oswald’s hand with his own shaky one. Penguin’s blood is mixing together with his tears.  
„It’s okay, Ed,“ he sighs.   
„No, it’s not. I,“ he breaths in sharply, „I can start a war or end one, I can give you strenght of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay, what am I?“ Ed’s tearing up.   
Oswald can’t believe it.   
„Love. You love me Ed?“ Oswald doesn’t even wait for Nygma’s answer… he grabs Ed’s face and connects their lips. He almost passes out of pain.   
He’s grateful for this moment.   
„This is the last thing that I’ll do in this life, how phenomenal,“ he thinks to himself.  
He can feel Ed’s tears on his cheeks. He has no strenght anymore, he lets go of Ed’s face.   
Nygma sees Oswald passing out. It’s over.  
He screams. This is the worst pain he’s ever experienced. It hurts so much. It’s like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.  
„No,no,no,no, Oswald!“ tears are bursting out of his eyes.  
It can’t be over. He just admitted that he loves him. They kissed. This can’t be over.  
„Someone help,“ he cries out, „please, I need help.“  
„Ed, let him, I will help him.“ Ed looks up, it’s Lee. 

…  
A light sunbeam wakes up Oswald. He’s very confused, where is he? He looks around.   
Hospital, he’s in Gotham general.  
Where’s Ed?  
„Ed?“ he calls for the man, „Ed!“   
Someone moves behind the curtain.   
It’s him. Edward. He takes a few hesitant steps closer to the bed.  
„Oswald, I was so scared,“ Ed says as he sits down on the edge of Penguin’s bed, „I tought I lost you forever.“  
„You won’t ever lose me, Ed,“ smiles Oswald, „I will always be by your side.“  
He’s starting to tear up. He never thought of himself as a sentimental person but damn, near death experience can really change a man.   
„Oswald, I love you.“   
It’s like a dream. A few years ago these words would have meant everything to Oswald but then, after he betrayed Ed, he lost hope, he knew he won’t ever regain his trust and actually hear him say he loves him.   
It might have been fate. Maybe they were supposed to learn about their feelings the hard way.  
„I love you too, Ed.“  
This truly must be a dream. It’s surreal to both of them.  
Ed locks his arms around Penguin. Oswald tightens their hug. He doesn’t want to let go of Ed, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, thank you so much for reading this ff. This is my first fanfic in english (eng is not my first language) I'm really sorry for any potentional mistakes. I decided to write about this shit bc I couldn't stop thinking about this scene. Tze don't let us dowwnnnn. K. I hope you enjoyed it. <33


End file.
